New Adventure
by pinklocket01
Summary: After Rikuo's adventures, he now find adventure with his friends Yura and Ryuji Kekain. An adventure with a group of fairies called the Winx Club. (1st story)


Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Nurarihyon no Mago Crossover

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club: Secret Of the Lost Kingdom and Nurarihyon No Mago. They belong to their owners.**_

**Author's Note: Sorry, that I kept renewing the story. Formally,, I was trying to make that Yura and Ryuji won't be the perfect characters for the story, I tried to make that only one character (Tsurara) should accompany Rikuo in the story. But I change my mind, but still I might able to make Tsurara appear in the story, for example she saw the portal and went through it.**

Chapter One: Start Of the Quest

* * *

One day, Rikuo came back from school. His grandfather Nurarihyon was waiting for him at the door to ask Rikuo to visit someone he knew. "Rikuo I want to visit someone"

"Sure, grandpa but where are they living?" Rikuo agreed.

"Their living in the Magic Dimension and I'll ask Faragonda to let you stay in their school" Nurarihyon said.

"Thanks grandpa, but how I can get there?" Rikuo answered with a question.

"Through a small portal that Faragonda made for me to come visit a few years ago, before she left with the Winx. The portal is in the backyard" Nurarihyon said.

"I better get ready then" Rikuo said.

A few hours later. Rikuo was done preparing his stuff for his visit to the Magic Dimension. And now he was ready to go.

"Young master, are you ready?" a youkai asked.

"Yes" Rikuo answered. But when he was about to walk in, when... "Hold it Rikuo!" a voice suddenly started to stop him. Rikuo turned to see his friends Ryuji and Yura at the gate.

"Ryuji and Yura what are you doing here?" Rikuo asked.

"We are here to come with you just in case and just you to keep you from getting into trouble and where in the world are you going?" Yura answered with a question.

"Some place called the Magic Dimension. If you want to go let's go" Rikuo suggested.

When they entered the portal the portal leads to a forest in the east of the forest is a castle, north is a tower and the west was a lake (Sorry I don't know the which one's right). "So, this is the Magic Dimension" Ryuji said.

"Do you about it, brother?" Yura asked as looked to her brother.

"Of course, I do. I've read about it there are a lot of books about them in the main house" Ryuji answered.

"We better go, Grandpa said that the forest is dangerous" Rikuo suggested as he started to walk away

"Why is the forest dangerous I don't feel any youkai around these parts, Rikuo? Yura asked.

"These parts are surrounded with witches" Rikuo answered.

"What..." Yura almost shouted but her brother covered her mouth.

They decided that the castle is the one they are looking for. When they tried to enter the castle, a woman with glasses stop them from entering.

"Who are you and where do you think you're going?" the woman with glasses started to ask. But then sparkles suddenly appeared next to her but she wasn't even surprised by that. She only kept quiet as she waiting for Rikuo's answers. But the next thing Rikuo and the others knew, that the sparkles revealed a woman.

"Griselda they are our guests" the elderly woman said.

"But headmistress…" the woman known Griselda complained.

"Now go back to teaching Griselda" said the woman.

"Yes headmistress" said Griselda as she disappeared immediately. Leaving Rikuo and the others in shocked.

"Rikuo do you know that old woman?" Yura whispered.

"No, but grandpa knows her for centuries and I think she knows that we're coming here" Rikuo whispered back.

"Now Rikuo, Welcome to Magix" the woman said as she welcome them with open arms. "Your grandfather told me all about you"

"You might be Headmistress Faragonda?" Rikuo questioned with a curious look.

"Yes now Rikuo, who are they might be?" Faragonda answered with a question referring to Yura and Ryuji.

"They're both my friends this Yura and Ryuji Keikain" said Rikuo.

"I see, now this is not a safe place to talk come with me to my office. And you can ask any fairies: where is my office" Faragonda stated as disappeared in front of them.

They all walked around the school to find Miss Faragonda's office. Yura expected that they might receive stares since they weren't recognize by the students. But all she can see is friendly smiles and greetings. Soon they finally found Faragonda's office. But when they entered the room Faragonda was looking really worried.

"Oh the Winx, Bloom and her friends are in Hagen's castle. Wait, did I say Hagen?"Faragonda said as she continued to walk around the room.

"Yes why?"Rikuo asked.

"Oh no, this not go I just hope I'm not too late"Faragonda said while she disappeared fast as wind with her magic.

"What is she talking about?" Yura asked.

"I have no idea" Rikuo answered but still shocked of the events that happened.

"Maybe she's just another one of those youkai that can disappear" said Ryuji.

"No she's not a youkai my grandpa says that she is a fairy" answered Rikuo.

"Hey Rikuo your grandpa and that woman are friends right?" asked Ryuji.

"Yes" Rikuo answered.

Meanwhile the Winx are looking for Hagen a member of the Company of Light and the one that can find Bloom's parents.

"Hagen, Master of the Shining Steel, are you in here?" Bloom shouted while Hagen in his armor jumped from above but the Winx didn't saw him.

"Stella could you give us a little light?" Bloom asked as she turned to Stella.

"Sure thing, you know how much I like to sparkle" said Stella while making a light orb. Then Hagen press his sword on the ground making a large shake came from the ground, frightening the Winx.

"What was that?" Musa questioned

"Hey, what's going on?" Bloom turned around and to see Hagen was pointing his blade at her. "You're Hagen from the Company of Light" Bloom said.

"The Company of Light doesn't exist anymore. Take another step and neither will you" Hagen said.

Soon, Miss Faragonda appeared in the castle gate with strong winds and frightening lighting and thunder can be heard from behind.

"Ah, I finally found them. Huh! good heavens I just hope, I'm not too late" Faragonda said then she disappeared.

"You and friends have invaded my fortress; destroyed my guards but you won't be so lucky against me" said Hagen as he moved his sword closer. Bloom was backing off as Hagen moved his sword more closer and closer, while the other Winx were shocked on what Hagen said. Suddenly small puff of sparks revealing Miss Faragonda appeared just in time."Hagen, could you please put that away it's really sharp?" Faragonda asked.

"Miss Faragonda!" Stella shouted as she was happy to see Miss Faragonda.

"I can't believe my eyes Faragonda, is it really you"" Hagen asked. Even him was surprised to see Faragonda again.

"My dear Hagen, it's been ages" Faragonda greeted.

"Centuries, Faragonda since our mighty Company of Light disbanded and who are they?" Hagen corrected with a question.

"Very special fairies, And they been searching you for a long time Hagen. Now lower your sword in the presence of Bloom the last surviving princess of Domino" Faragonda answered.

"Oritel and Miriam's daughter she's alive but I thought she was…" said Hagen as his sword was dropped in shock in revealing that his best friends' daughter is alive.

"No my dear friend, Bloom was rescued and was adopted by lovely earth couple and grew up there. Now she has come back here to find birth parents but we can explain later. For now I want you to finally accept the invitation you been avoiding for all these long dark years" said Faragonda.

"Hmm fine, Faragonda I won't argue with a beautiful atmosphere" Hagen answered while the Winx were giggling.

"Then come with me to Alfea" Faragonda invited.

Meanwhile back at Alfea where Rikuo, Ryuji and Yura are still waiting for Faragonda's return downstairs. Suddenly the Winx, Faragonda, and Hagen appeared right before their eyes.

"Oh Winx, I almost forgot we have guests today" Faragonda said as she remembered Rikuo and the others.

"Where are they, Miss Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"Over here, Winx" Faragonda answered. "By the way Bloom, you need to go to my office, Hagen and I need to talk to you" Faragonda continued.

"Winx, if you need me I will in Miss Faragonda's office" said Bloom.

"And Winx remember that today is your graduation day so please get ready and you three can watch it in the rooftop" said Faragonda as she and Bloom walk out of the hallway.

"Rikuo are they the ones that you are looking for?" whispered Yura.

"Yes" answered Rikuo.

"Can you please tell your names?" Stella.

"I'm Rikuo and this Yura and Ryuji Keikain" said Rikuo. "

"Then I'm Stella and this is Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha" said Stella.

Just then Bloom comes down the stairs where the Winx and Rikuo, Ryuji and Yura are, while she runs away crying.

"Bloom! tell us what happened?" said Stella as she reached her hand towards Bloom but Faragonda stopped her.

"Stella, you're a great friend to Bloom but right now she needs time to be alone. So come on ladies, that ceremony is about to begin" Faragonda said she clapped her hands as if she was announcing something.

While the Winx are ready for the ceremony Miss Faragonda is announcing for the preparation.

"After 3 years of hard work and more than a few surprises along the way. Your time here at the Alfea College for Fairies is coming to a closed" Miss Faragonda announced.

At the gateway, the specialists have arrived with their teacher. Some girls noticed and started acting cute. Brandon pats Helia's shoulder and told him about the girls. Suddenly Timmy trips and falls while Riven was glaring at them.

"And now with all your closest friends. We will celebrate the Day of the Gift" Faragonda continued.

Meanwhile Rikuo, Ryuji and Yura was on the rooftop watching the ceremony. When Bloom came up there to watch the ceremony as well

"Your Bloom, one of the Winx, right?" Yura asked.

"Yes, I am" Bloom answered.

"Why are you here? The all Winx are graduating right now" Rikuo questioned but it wasn't answered.

"Are you alright?" Yura asked when she saw Bloom in sad mood.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel very well" she answered. Suddenly a small brown kitty popped out in front of her.

"Hi, little kitty. I'm sorry but I'm not in a mood to play right now" Bloom apologized. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's just I felt like all the colors have gone out of the world"

"Oh, so cute"Yura stated as the kitty tried to play with Bloom.

"Your so sweet, what's your name? Do you have one?" Bloom asked but the kitty keeps purring in her palm. "Purr? Purr. Yeah, Purr, that's what we'll call you" Bloom tap her Kiko's and Purr's noses.

"Back to the subject, why are you here?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm here because I'm just a princess without a kingdom to protect" Bloom patted the Purr's head. "And my _journey _is just beginning"

All of them stared at Bloom for a while because of what they've heard. But Ryuji broke the silence.

"Is this connected to destroyed planet: Domino" Ryuji asked.

"Yes, why? Do you about it?" Bloom answered with a question.

"I heard that the planet Domino was destroyed because the most powerful power in the whole Magic Dimension was there, right?" Ryuji questioned.

"Yes, and that power is past to each heir of the throne of Domino" Bloom explained.

"And there was also a story about a long-lost princess of Domino after the destruction" Ryuji said.

"What was it about?" Yura and Rikuo interrupted.

"If I tell you will you keep quiet?" Ryuji asked while Yura and Rikuo nodded. "There were two princesses in the kingdom but when the destruction started. One of the princess risked her life for the other and the power. And no one knows where the princess and the power is now"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, I really want to know if you like it or not. Just one review and I will update.**


End file.
